Finale Death
Finale Death is the twelfth case of Darkness And Light and the twelfth case of Central Africa and is also the final one in the district. Plot As the finale started in Lusaka, a shot was heard from the far distance. Checking the audience seats, they found the dead body of Imogen Dacko, an old woman they had previously met. They secured the area finding a card and a VIP Pass. The card revealed that the victim had an exclusive meeting with Aspen Darlight, the American Candidate. He told that he had done the interview and was now on a break. He also recommended them to search the area of the contestants for any clues. Searching that, they found a lipstick and a pair of gloves. The lipstick was revealed to be of their own inventor Guiletta Alonso. Ranya was hesitant at making her own mentor a suspect, but talking to her, she revealed she had accidentally left it. They then checked the pair of gloves which led to Armaan Barzani , the Egyptian candidate, who told he had brought those from the skiing challenge from the last investigation. The VIP Pass revealed that the killer had butterfly collection and the victim's body revealed that the killer was allergic to seafood. After that, they were called by Alicia Cassidy to search the area of resting near the competition headquarters. The competition headquarters had a pin, a book and a bottle of French wine. The pin revealed that the victim knew Niguie Aboya from a long time; the book revealed that it was a gift from Edna Ekele and the French Wine bottle revealed that the victim was supporting Armaan in the competition. They then again checked the audience area and found a packet and a bag. The packet revealed that the victim had tickets booked along with Miguel Miwi and the bag revealed that Romaric Enge was helping her with the luggage. After that, Gilang rushed in telling that Niguie and Alicia were having a fight. They talked to both of them, and also came to know that Niguie had told the victim that Alicia was trash-talking her. They again checked the resting area and found a necklace, a mirror and a journal. The necklace revealed that Guiletta was being sponsored by Yana Ebang, a singer they met previously. Yana told them she did not know the victim. The mirror revealed that the victim thought that Aspen was as shallow as the gems on the mirror and the diary revealed that the killer had read War And Peace by Leo Tolstoy. They checked the contestants area and found a angry message and a container of food. The message revealed that the victim and Miguel had a romance before they separated and the container of food revealed that Edna had made that food for the victim. They checked the refreshment table and found a brooch, a mic and a dustbin. The brooch was revealed to be of Guiletta who told she was gifted that by the victim; the mic turned out to be Yana's old mic and the dustbin turned out to have Romaric's medicines from a previous investigation. After finding some more clues, they found evidence to arrest Armaan Barzani. The team confronted Armaan with their evidence. Armaan immediately agreed that this had been a good game but at the end, somebody had to be victorious and it was not going to be them. He immediately started using his blaze powers covering them in a blaze. Soon, he was surprised as the team continued to take the blaze. They then replied that they had been wearing fire-proof suits all along, fooling Armaan. Armaan was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Gilbert. As soon, he was escorted to his cell, he tried to break using his blaze powers but was rendered useless as the bars caught on fire and almost doused him. Water was quickly poured and the flames were gone but this proved the blaze power had been rendered useless. After the arrest, Chief Clark told them to search the resting area for any more of Charon's plans. They found a bundle of files hidden under a pile of firewood, which all mentioned a painting called the Glory's Torch. Remembering the painting from last case '''Misty Eyes, '''they asked Armaan about the paintings who laughed and replied that they would never uncover the mystery. Bhuti, the profiler told the pair that Armaan had being talking in riddles referring to a public area, which could only be the audience area. Checking the audience area, they found 2 buttons, each of which revealed a location. Tracy told them that the location being referred was Luanda where the team headed next. Summary Victim:. * Imogen Dacko Murder Weapon: * Gold Gun Killer: * Armaan Barzani Suspects Aspen Darlight American Representative Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has pinstripes. Guiletta Alonso Inventor Profile Attribute: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Armaan Barzani Egyptian Representative Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has pinstripes. Alicia Cassidy Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has pinstripes. Niguie Aboya Dancer Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has pinstripes. Edna Ekele Shopper Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Miguel Miwi Old Man Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has pinstripes. Romaric Enge Neighbour Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Yana Ebang Fellow Singer Profile Attributes: * The suspect is allergic to seafood. * The suspect has a butterfly collection. * The suspect has read War And Peace. Killer's Profile # The killer is allergic to seafood. # The killer has a butterfly collection. # The killer has read War And Peace. # The killer has green eyes. # The killer has pinstripes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1:- As The Party Begins * Investigate Audience Area. (New Clues: Victim's Body, Card, VIP Pass) * Examine Faded VIP Pass. (New Suspect: Aspen Darlight) * Ask Aspen about his interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: VIP Pass Examined; New Crime Scene:Contestant Refreshment Area) * Investigate Contestant Refreshment Area. (New Clues: Lipstick, Pair Of Gloves) * Examine Lipstick. (New Suspect: Guiletta Alonso) * Interrogate Guiletta about her lipstick. (Prerequisite: Lipstick Examined) * Examine Gloves. (Result:Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Armaan Barzani) * Interrogate Armaan about his gloves. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints Examined) * Examine Card. (Result: Colorful Substance) * Examine Colorful Substance (09:00:00;Attribute: The killer has a butterfly collection.) * Examine Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to seafood.) Chapter 2- Delving Deeper * Interrogate Alicia Cassidy. (New Crime Scene: Resting Area; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Resting Area. (New Clues: Pin, Book, French Wine) * Examine Pin. (New Suspect: Niguie Aboya) * Interrogate Niguie about her pin. (Prerequisite: Pin Examined) * Examine Faded Note on Book. (New Suspect: Edna Ekele) * Interrogate Edna about her gift to victim. (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Note On Book) * Examine French Wine Bottle. (Result: Number) * Analyse Number (09:00:00; Result: Armaan's Code Number) * Interrogate Armaan about the victim supporting him. (Attribute Updated: Armaan has a butterfly collection and is allergic to seafood.) * Investigate Audience Area. (New Clues: Packet, Bag) * Examine Packet. (Result: Tickets; New Suspect: Miguel Miwi) * Interrogate Miguel about the tickets. (Attribute Updated: Miguel has a butterfly collection.) * Examine Bag. (Result: Thank You Note; New Suspect: Romaric Enge) * Interrogate Romaric about carrying the victim's luggage. (Attribute Updated: Romaric is allergic to seafood.) * Move onto Chapter 3! Chapter 3- As We Draw Closer * Interrogate Alicia about the fight with Niguie. (Attribute Updated:Alicia is allergic to seafood and has a butterfly collection; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Interrogate Niguie about the fight with Alicia. (Attribute Updated:Niguie is allergic to seafood and has a butterfly collection; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Resting Area. (New Clues: Necklace, Mirror, Journal; All of the above tasks have to be completed) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Red Substance) * Analyse Red Substance (07:00:00; Result: Red Wine; New Suspect: Yana Ebang) * Interrogate Yana about sponsoring Guiletta. (Prerequisite: Red Substance Analysed; Attribute Updated: Yana is allergic to seafood and has a butterfly collection.) * Examine Message on Mirror. (Result: Derogatory Message) * Interrogate Aspen about the message from the victim. (Prerequisite:Message On Mirror Examined; Attribute: Aspen is allergic to seafood and has a butterfly collection) * Examine Faded Quote. (Result: Quote) * Analyse Quote (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read War And Peace) * Investigate Refreshment Table. (New Clues: Angry Message, Container Of Food) * Examine Message. (Result: Far-Flung Romance) * Interrogate Miguel about his romance with the victim. (Prerequisite: Message Examined; Attributes Updated: Miguel has a butterfly collection and has read War And Peace; Niguie has read War And Peace.) * Examine Food. (Result: Laxatives) * Interrogate Edna about the food with laxatives. (Prerequisite: Food Examined; Attribute Updated: Edna is allergic to seafood, has a butterfly collection and has read War And Peace; Alicia has read War And Peace) * Move on To Chapter 4! Chapter 4- Charon Arises! * Investigate Audience VIP Area. (New Clues: Brooch, Mic, Dustbin) * Examine Brooch. (Result: Oily Substance) * Interrogate Guiletta about leaving her brooch in the audience stands. (Attribute Updated: Guiletta has a butterfly collection, is allergic to seafood and has read War And Peace; Aspen has read War And Peace.) * Examine Symbol. (Result: Ebang and Co) * Interrogate Yana about her mic. (Attribute Updated: Yana has read War And Peace) * Examine Dustbin. (Result: Medicine Bottle) * Interrogate Romaric about his medicines being in the trash. (Attribute Updated: Romaric is allergic to seafood and has read War And Peace; Armaan has read War And Peace.) * Investigate Resting Tents. (New Clues: Pouch, Purse) * Examine Pouch. (Result: Tiny Strings) * Analyse Strings. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes.) * Examine Purse. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes. ) * Take care of the killer now! * Move on to A Serum And A Life (6/6) A Serum And A Life (6/6) * Investigate Resting Tents. (New Clue: Firewood) * Examine Firewood. (New Clue: Ashes) * Search Through Ashes. (Result: Folder) * Analyse Folder (08:00:00; Result: Portraits) * Talk To Armaan about the folders. * Investigate Audience Area. (New Clue: Pouch) * Examine Pouch. (Clue: Buttons) * Analyse Buttons (08:00:00; Result: Location) * Head onto a new crime! (in Southern Africa!)